diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Destroyer
The is an upgraded form of Machine Gun and can upgrade further to the Hybrid class. Design The Destroyer features a circular base, with a massive rectangular cannon. Technical The Destroyer increases the bullet penetration, bullet size, Bullet Damage greatly. Reload and Bullet Speed drops significantly, proportional to the Machine Gun, making it difficult to play in certain cases. Each shot the Destroyer fires also causes significant recoil, causing the Destroyer to be knocked back by a short distance in the opposite direction to where it was fired from.This is useful for rammer builds which are shown below. Each Bullet is the size of a tank (tier 1). Strategy As the Destroyer * With the Rammer Build, Body Damage will be your primary method of inflicting damage. **In addition, putting some points into Reload will let players make use of the recoil, allowing quick movement around the map. **You can put your cursor in the exact centre of your tank. This way, the tank will shoot in the opposite direction that you are moving, achieving your goal of using the recoil to move faster. **What it lacks in speed compared to the other ramming classes, it makes up for in base health. **A skilled destroyer will know when their next 'dash' will occur and, the seconds before that can be used to trick the target into thinking that they are going a different direction than they actually intend. You can make it very hard for your enemy to predict your next move by placing your cursor to a random direction and then firing it towards the enemy's area a split second later. * With distinctively large bullets, and the significant damage increase, the Destroyer can also deal heavy damage with its bullets. *Players can use the high recoil to get in and out of fights. *By maxing Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration, the Destroyer's bullets can deal massive damage to tanks and stop huge amounts of returning fire(two of its bullets can kill a tank with Max Health!). *Players using the Destroyer will have a much easier time killing slower targets, as its bullets are much slower compared to other tanks. *The Destroyer can easily knock out a Triple Twin or an Octo Tank due to its more focused power. *Generally, the Destroyer is slow but extremely deadly when used correctly. *Rapidly left clicking can increase your reload. Against the Destroyer *Killing a Destroyer can be difficult in many cases, as most Destroyers can either build Bullet Damage or Body Damage. Destroyers are often easily picked off at range, due to their slow projectile, so using Sniper and its upgrades are effective. It is also recommended to swarm projectiles at the Destroyer from all angles, as the lack of defence other than the recoil can completely annihilate the Destroyer. But due to the recoil of its bullets, it can jump back and kite drones. *Avoid fighting near a Destroyer in close-quarters whenever possible. Their huge projectile can allow them to easily hit you, doing a huge amount of damage to your tank. They can also use the recoil from their projectile to ram into you, doing a similar effect if they have high Body Damage. *Sometimes countering the destroyer is easy due to its slow fire rate. *The Ranger is the best counter due to its long range and greater FoV. A good build is good for improving fire rate against the Destroyer. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes